Addison Montgomery's Adventure
by nibbles131
Summary: A series of short fics about the adventure Addison goes on.


The Beginning of an Adventure

Addison walked out of the OR, it was meant to be a simple caesarean but the patient's uterus had erupted and caused a whole load of hell for the red head. She leaned against the wall and sighed, she thought about her time at Seattle Grace and it had been pretty weird.

The more she thought the more she wanted to leave; it would be easy; she could do anything and everything. A big smile appeared on her face and that was when she decided, today was the day Addison Montgomery was going to go on the adventure of a life time.

"This is my resignation" she handed the letter to Richard who had a puzzled look on his face, "resignation?" Addison nodded and watched as the man began to read, "You're the best neonatal surgeon we have but I suppose you can't always stay here and while it was a blessing to have you, I wish you the best." He stood up and shook her head, "thank you Richard, I best say my goodbyes to the rest of the team." She got up and left the room.

Outside she jumped up and down giggling like a lunatic, causing some of the other nurses to stare at her. Making her way through the hospital she got to the entrance and she saw the exact people she wanted to see; Derek, Mark and of course; Callie.

"SO MANWHORE AND EX HUSBAND!" She shouted at them, she was grinning so much her face hurt and she earned the attention of the two men. "I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD SO SEE YA LAAAAATER!" She waved them goodbye and skipped over to Callie who looked at her with the most confused look.

"What's this I hear about you leaving?" She looked at the red haired lady; she couldn't imagine not having her at work so share the gossip about the other doctors. "Well gurl I finally decided to leave and now I'm going to have the biggest adventure of my life!" She did hand gestures and all, and then leaned forward and hugged the brunette. "Don't worry you'll be coming over at every possible chance, we'll be sharing this adventure together. But for now I need to go so I'll call you okay?" Callie looked at her a huge smile on her face; "yeah okay, so erm go and enjoy your adventure!"

Addison nodded and began to leave the hospital, it was weird knowing that she wasn't going to be working there and she knew she'd miss it and love not being there. She turned around once more and waved and as she turned back around walked straight into the door whacking her face in the glass.

She could hear Callie laughing from the reception and looked at the door and suddenly saw the note saying door not working. After giving Callie a glare she left the hospital and as she walked out into the cool autumn evening she knew this was just the beginning of her adventure.

A/N: Tell me what you thought and if there's any particular moments in Addison's adventure you'd like to read and the pairing doesn't mean romantic just friends!

heig 5 0 h ound:white;max-height: 999999px'When they got close, the knight knelt down and Vince went back to the Queen's side. "Please may I ask of you to remove your helmet?" The knight nodded and removed the helmet. Her long black hair fell out and fell onto the shining silver that rested on her shoulders. "You may rise." The knight stood and spoke; "your Majesty, I am Jane Rizzoli and I believe I know somebody with the ability to remove the curse." Her voice was deep and raspy.

Jane despite only being eighteen was a good knight and was strong, she wanted to find a way to lift the curse to prove herself to everyone that a woman can be a knight as well as a man. Her mother; Angela just wanted her daughter to be happy and supported her in any way she could.

So here she stood asking to be allowed to complete the quest. "Why should I give you permission?" Constance was a fair ruler and if she believed this Jane girl could be competent then she would allow her but only if she could prove herself.

"Remember the ogre by Shawdar Rock?" The Queen nodded she was very familiar with that and the memory of it made her head hurt. "I was the one who defeated it." She wasn't trying to sound cocky just trying to prove herself. "That was a very difficult fight, I give you permission to help her, you have 30 days. Fix the curse in that time or I will find somebody else. Don't let me down." Jane nodded; she knew this would be her only chance to prove herself.

Vince walked back down and escorted Jane out of the room but just before she left the room Constance shouted out; "Introduce Jane to Maura." Vince nodded and left the room with Jane.

A/N: Let me know what you thought in the reviews!


End file.
